


A New Serum

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco gets his Secret Santa gift and...well. No one was expecting a new truth serum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of [chocolate truffles](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/oreo-truffles-1_zpsrmj3pfn6.jpg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com). The prompt of Secret Santa with embarrassing/hilarious results at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com). And day 13 at [adventchallenge](adventchallenge.livejournal.com).

Draco froze in his doorway when he saw the present on the desk. Damn Secret Santa. The past four years he'd been the recipient of gag gifts, all from people who felt he should've gotten nothing. He'd heard the office gossip; heard the snarls when someone drew his name and then the giggles when he finally opened the gift. He'd sent in a memo to the Minister's secretary -- as she organized the Secret Santa every year -- asking that if unless all participants could be polite and respectful, it would be best to cancel the event.

Naturally, his request was denied. He'd picked out a nice mug with a gift certificate to the corner cafe most of the Ministry liked and sent it along last night.

He should have known that he would find his gift this morning as the rules said.

"Going to open it?" Harry asked. He'd been joining Draco for a morning cup and treat every morning since they'd finally gotten past a mutual, hostile agreement to let the past be the past. It was in fact because of their shared love for chocolate croissants that they'd finally become friends.

Draco eyed the cup in Harry's left hand. "That's a new mug."

Harry grinned and held up the mug. "Got my gift this morning! And I got these pastries using a certificate that came with it. Wonderful stroke of luck if you ask me."

Draco smirked. Lucky him. "How thoughtful, too."

"Might be someone who knows about these mornings," Harry said with a wink.

Draco blushed, wondering if Harry knew. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you'll want to be out in the corridor while I open my gift. Last year, I was doused with paint."

Harry frowned. "Rude. Nah, I think it'll be alright this year though. I heard that the Minister's secretary was more careful about assigning names. Some sort of charm I guess that would ensure that people only receive a name that they would be nice to. I don't think you were the only one having trouble."

Draco hadn't thought of that, but he supposed it made sense. Even so... "If you insist, but it'll be your fault if you get caught up in a prank."

Harry shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes and put his briefcase down on his desk. He set up a shield to protect them both and his papers and cast a diagnostic spell -- though of course it didn't seem as though the present would do any harm. _Much like last year._ He took a deep breath and slowly opened his box. Harry leaned forward when nothing happened.

"Truffles," Harry said. "You got truffles."

Draco blinked. Chocolate. Huh. "That's new."

Harry smiled and handed Draco his morning cuppa. "Here's to a better year. May I?"

Draco sipped his tea and waved his hand. It was a good surprise and he looked forward to enjoying them. After Harry selected one, Draco chose one, a peppermint it looked like. Harry blinked and slowed down as he ate. "Uh, Draco?"

Draco stopped chewing. "What?"

Harry swallowed. "I... I was your Secret Santa and I may have taken these from Ron without thinking and they taste a lot like their new truth serum."

Draco closed his eyes. "You mean to tell me that I, a barrister, and you, an Auror, have just ingested a truth serum. You're telling me that we now have to claim a sick day because you didn't stop to think."

Harry winced. "Something like that. I was only thinking that it'd be nice to give you a gift that maybe you could share with me in front of the fire later tonight."

Both of them stared at each other. Draco waved his wand and his door shut and locked itself. He leaned forward on his desk. "Aside from the fact that I desperately want to do more than that later tonight with you," Draco blushed, but forged ahead, "could you run by me what exactly this serum does?"

"It forces one to reveal truths unprompted," Harry admitted. "Nothing terrible, like case details. We might reveal who a client is however because it forces a person to reveal what's on their mind."

Draco groaned and Harry shifted in his seat. "Please don't. It makes me want to fuck you over your desk."

Draco bit his tongue to stop what he wanted to say -- mainly _Yes, please_ \-- and instead wrote out a quick note detailing that he was taking a sick day. He offered a clean sheet and a quill to Harry. "Write to your superior and let him know what's happened."

Harry nodded. "And then I can take you home to fuck you in your bed?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Write your note, Potter, and I might be open to sex all day." He groaned. Harry shifted again. Draco sighed. "We're going to see Ron and George and get an antidote. Got it?"

Harry nodded. "Clear as day. But then later sex?"

"Potter!"


End file.
